Finding Love In All The Wrong Places
by wwhhiittnneeyyy
Summary: Following McFLY around the United States for the summer on their tour may sound like fun to some people, but to my three best friends and I it meant a summer full of drama, tears, heartache and romance.R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Whitney's P.O.V**

Best friends do everything together, go shopping, go to parties, and have sleepovers. Nikki, Jenna, and Monica were mine. We had been best friends since we were 12. Now that we're all nineteen we're as best as we will ever be. We all just finished our freshman years of college, all at different ones though. Since we're gotten home and been catching up all Monica has been talking about is this English band she is overly obsessed with ever since she was at school at Oxford. I had no idea what she was talking about. Apparently they are our age, very hot, and coming over here to do a tour this summer, Monica could not stop talking about it.

"We have to get tickets" exclaimed Monica.

"We will Mon, don't panic!!" I shot back at her.

"We should get tickets to every show" she yelled.

"Yeah and then we can follow them around the country all summer!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh my god, that would be so fun!" she yelled.

"Monica, I was kidding, we can't just follow around some band!" I tried to reason with her.

"Why not? It might be fun!" chimed in Jenna.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" I said looking around at them "fine... whatever you guys say" I finally gave in.

As we all began to part we agreed to meet up later that day to buy our concert tickets.

As I made my way home, I decided to walk instead of getting a ride with Nikki. I lived just on the other side of central park in a penthouse with my mom and annoying new stepfather that I would gladly like to avoid for the summer. So in that respect I was excited to go to all these concerts. I stopped at my favorite coffee shop on the way home, because I was in dire need of some caffeine. When I grabbed the coffee from the table and started to walk out the door, the door came swinging in and hit me hard. My coffee went everywhere, the floor, the door, and I was covered. I didn't even look who it was that hit me with the door. I was more focused on the hot coffee spilled all over me. As I hit the ground I saw a pair of hands just as quickly come down to help me up.

"I am so sorry, let me help you" the person with the hands said.

"I'm okay, that's alright" I managed to say while trying to hold back tears.

"No seriously, let me help you" he softly said pulling me up with his strong arms.

I couldn't say no looking into those deep blue eyes. He somehow got me up and walking down the street. He told me that he was staying at the Ritz Carlton. I followed him into the hotel and into the elevator. He put his hotel card key into the slot in the elevator and we shot up to the top floor suites. As we stepped out I saw the back of three other guys' heads sitting on a couch watching a huge plasma screen TV. They didn't even move, I don't think they even noticed that I had walked in with this beautiful blue-eyed guy.

He grabbed my arm and led me into a beautiful kitchen. The hotel room was nicer that my penthouse.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

I think he'd been trying to get my attention a while I was just too busy zoning out. I must have been blushing because he laughed lightly.

"Oh sorry, I was just admiring this hotel room, it's nicer than my penthouse" I said in awe.

"Yeah this is one of the nicest places we're stayed, especially since we've been over here" he said matter-of-a-factly.

At this point I was over at the sink trying to use a rag to wash out the coffee stains, not being very successful in doing so. He walked over and told me that he would be right back. When he returned he had a sweatshirt in his hand.

"Here" he said handing me the sweatshirt.

"I'll throw your shirt in the wash" he said.

"I don't want to be a bother" I insisted.

"A bother? If I wasn't so clumsy you wouldn't have coffee on your shirt in the first place" he said with a smirk. I couldn't help agreeing with him. Those eyes of his just kept me in his trance. I then began to peel off my shirt when two of the other boys suddenly walked in. I had my back to them, and my shirt was also above my head when one of the boys spoke up.

"Oh sorry we didn't mean to interrupt" one of them said.

"Dude, you're too young to be witnessing this" the other one said. He had a deeper voice than the other, seemed to be older.

"No, no, no I was just going to wash my shirt" I quickly said turning around to face them, but they were already gone. I could feel my face getting redder by the second.

"Danny, stop trying to get girls by spilling coffee on them!" one of the boys shouted from the other room.

The blue-eyes boy that had me under his spell was now beginning to blush. I then realized his name, Danny. It suite him well.

"Names Danny by the way" he said grinning, putting his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand and introduced myself. He was so captivating, I never wanted to let go of his hand. We stayed like that for a few seconds before I broke the silence.

"So about my shirt" I said looking down at the coffee all over the front of me.

"Right. Well here's the sweatshirt" he said handing me the big gray sweatshirt.

"Thanks" I said and began to peel off my shirt, leaving me standing there in my strappy tank top. I could see him staring at me and I laughed.

"Would you mind?" I said making a movement with my hand for him to turn around so I could take my tank top off since it also had coffee spilled on it. He obliged and turned the other way facing the huge double stove in the wall. I could feel his eyes on me as took off my tank top. His reflection was displayed in the stove in front of him and I knew he could see every move I made. He had a grin plastered on his face so of course I had to tease him a bit. I turned around so our backs were back to back and I unhooked my bra, letting him see my bare back. I then pulled the sweatshirt over my head.

"Okay, all set" I said happily pulling down the last part of the hoodie.

"Looks better on you" he said with a laugh.

"Thanks" I blushed handing his my coffee stained clothes.

"These wont take long, this machine is so fast" he said in awe as we walked over to the washer and dryer.

I watched him take the clothes and put them in the wash and smile up at me. Looking at his watch he exclaimed "Should be done in 20 minutes… so 2:30 then"

"Oh my god! 2:30!" I said in shock. I was late I had to pick my sister up at 2:00.

"I'm late, I have to go" I said running toward the elevator.

"What? What about your clothes?" he said with an upset look on his face.

"Here" I said taking a piece of paper and a pen from the table next to me writing down my number.

"Call me and I'll come and get it" I quickly said, while hopping into the elevator. Before the doors even closed he quickly asked "Your name?"

"Whitney" I said with a smile as the doors shut me off to those beautiful blue eyes. I ran out of the hotel and jumped in a cab. 'My little sister is going to kill me' I thought as the cab made its way to her school.

**Danny's P.O.V**

And just like that she was gone. I was still standing at the elevator doors with her number in my hand.

"Danny, I think she's gone mate" Dougie said making the rest of the guys laugh.

"Yeah I know… I uh need to go and check the washer" I said nervously. I could feel my face getting red. I walked in to check the washer but the guys were still laughing at me. I switched over the clothes and went back in to the living room to play x-box with the guys. I needed to chill out and get that girl off my mind before the show tonight.

**Whitney's P.O.V**

I finally picked up my sister 20 minutes late though. She was a little pissed, but whatever, she's nine. She can deal with it. I quickly dropped her off at home and continued over to Monica's to meet up with the rest of the girls.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!" I said running into Monica's room breathless. I jumped on the bed where they were sitting laughing lightly. They looked at me and laughed.

"Whitney? What are you wearing?" Monica asked looking down at my sweatshirt. I looked down and tried to cover it up. My face went red and they all noticed.

"Is that a guys' sweatshirt?" Nikki asked very excited. I just blushed and told them what happened.

"What was his name?" Jenna asked me.

"Um… Danny, he was cute" I stated, blushing even more.

"Your are always so lucky. We've been home like two days and you already get a guy" Monica said with a twinge of jealousy.

"Yeah I get a guy to spill his coffee on me… wow!" I said sarcastically laughing.

"So we need to go and buy the rest of the tickets for the concert tonight and for all the rest of the shows before they sell out!" Monica blurted out changing the subject. She jumped off the bed and slipped her flip flops on. She was so excited, it was funny. We all jumped up and followed her down the stairs and into a cab.

When we got to the venue there was already a huge line of screaming girls. They all had huge posters:

"Harry, bang me like your drums!" "Danny, finger me like your guitar!"

Nikki and I started cracking up reading all the signs. Nikki and I weren't huge fans like Monica and Jenna were. Monica was obsessed to say the least.

"Damn, we forgot to make a sign" I said sarcastically to Nikki.

"Oh don't worry, we have other ways to get their attention!" Monica smiled pointing at her chest. Nikki, Jenna, and I just laughed.

"Yeah right, I bet you twenty bucks you won't do it" I propositioned her. I knew Monica, she wouldn't even do wet t-shirt contests.

"If you do it I'll do it, seriously" she shot back. I wasn't afraid, I was down for whatever.

"You're on!" I said and shook her hand.

We all laughed and got up to the window and ordered all our tickets for that summer. Our seats for the show that night weren't that great, we were on the side of the stage the bass player stood on, Monica said. As we walked into the arena and took our seats I knew I couldn't take off my sweatshirt because I had nothing on underneath.

When McFLY came on stage we could only see the basist and the drummer, and I'm not going to lie, they were really hot. As the concert was coming to an end I looked over at Monica. I knew her face guy was the bass player so I yelled to her "When he comes over here just lift!" she just nodded at me grinning ear to ear.

As he walked over to our side of the stage, he looked right at us. We lifted our tops up. His face was priceless. As we put our shirts back down, he just kept grinning at us, and played the rest of the song right in front of us. The show ended and the boys ran off stage. I barely caught a glimpse of the other two guys, a blonde and a brunette with curly hair. I'm sure they were hot too. We ran out of the venue laughing about what Monica and I did. We all decided to go home and meet up the next morning to leave to the next stop on the tour, New Jersey.

**Danny's P.O.V**

"Danny dude, I totally saw boobs tonight! How many did you get?" Dougie asked me excitedly. I punched him in the arm "None dude, maybe tomorrow night" I laughed at him while we walked back into the hotel. Dougie came back into my room while I was getting ready for bed.

"Dan, one of the boob girls tonight had a Bolton Wanderers sweatshirt on!" he exclaimed laughing.

"That's like your dream girl. Bolton fan, American…" Tom said walking by.

"And willing to take her top off!" Dougie cut him off.

I couldn't help but laugh along with them. Whitney then flashed back into my mind. Maybe it was her at the concert. Nah, it couldn't be. She had no idea that I was even in McFLY by the sound of it this afternoon. I liked the fact that she didn't know who I was. I then remembered that I still had her shirts, and I had to get them back to her before going to our show the next day. I said goodnight to the rest of the guys and made my way over to my bed, grabbing my cell phone off the night stand. I dialed her number and it rang five or six times, I was going to hang up but then a girl answered.

"Hello?" a tired voice on the other end said.

"Hi… hey… I'm sorry" I stuttered.

"Hey, it's alright, who is this?" she asked groggily.

"Oh sorry, it's Danny. I don't know if you…"

"Hey, the coffee boy" she laughed. Her laugh was amazing, even for two in the morning.

"Yeah, that's me sorry about that" I blushed knowing full well what an ass I was for that.

"Don't worry about it, so what's up?" she asked now very much awake.

"Oh yeah, well I was just calling to tell you your shirts are clean now if you want to meet up tomorrow" I said trying not to sound to desperate to see her.

"Yeah, sounds good. Is nine too early? I'm going out of town tomorrow so…" she trailed off.

"Actually that would be great. How about that coffee shop?" I asked hopeful.

"I don't know… should I wear a bib?" she joked.

"I promise not to spill your coffee on you again" I said trying to sound confident.

"Sounds good. See you at nine coffee boy!" she said happily.

"Goodnight" I told her as I hung up the phone. I put the phone on my nightstand and turned over and tried to sleep, but I couldn't get her out of my head. I was so excited to see her again the next morning.

**Whitney's P.O.V**

I woke up realizing that I still had to finish all my packing. So I finished putting everything in the one suitcase I was bringing. We all agreed to pack pretty light, seeing as there wasn't that much room for all our stuff in one car. I quickly finished packing and ran downstairs and outside to meet Danny. I got there at five to nine and found a table and grabbed a coffee. I sat down and began to daydream about Danny. I realized I had forgotten his sweatshirt back at my house. As I was in the middle of that thought a guy walked in the front door with curly brown hair. He had a beanie on and sunglasses so I couldn't quite see his face. He had a really cool tattoo around his calf that I couldn't help but study as he looked around the coffee shop. As he walked in my direction I realized it was Danny and my heart skipped a beat. As he walked over he grabbed the other chair at the table and sat down putting a bag down on the table in front of me.

"Hey, here's your clothes" he said smiling and pointing at the bag.

"Thanks" I trailed off "I forgot your sweatshirt…" I said looking down at my coffee.

"Don't even worry about it. I have plenty more"

"Oh well in that case" I said laughing.

"So you said you were going out of town today?" he asked as he ordered a coffee from the waitress.

"Oh right, yeah, I'm going to New Jersey with three of my friends to see some band my friend Monica is obsessed with" I said and the smile faded from his face. "You okay?"

"Ye… yeah- sorry, so what band are you going to see?" he asked quickly stuttering a little bit.

"Um… McFLY I think their name is. She's in love with the bass player" I laughed. But he didn't laugh back, he just began standing up.

"Hey, I'm reall sorry, but I have to get going" he quickly said putting money on the table.

"Wait" I grabbed his arm, I couldn't just let him leave like that. I could see him studying me then staring me straight in the eyes. "When will I see you again coffee boy?" I asked him grinning.

"Oh you'll see me soon" he said smirking and with that he was out the door and in a cab, still smiling back at me.

I sat back down stunned and a little upset about the whole thing. I didn't even get his number. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 9:30 already. I had to meet up with the girls at ten to go to Jersey. I grabbed a cab and made my way back to my house to grab my suitcase and then walked down to her place to see the girls already loading their stuff into the back of her moms Navigator. Her mom was letting us take the Navigator all over the country which was so cool, because none of us had cars to use. As we got in the car I still couldn't stop thinking about Danny, but I quickly pushed him out of my thoughts which Monica blasted the stereo. We sang and laughed our way into New Jersey, which only took about an hour.

When we got to the hotel we were staying at for the night we unloaded our bags and checked out the hotel and decided we needed to get something to eat. We decided just to eat at the restaurant in the hotel. As we all sat down the girls starting asking me all about Danny.

"So you met up with Danny this morning?" Nikki asked me.

"Yeah, but it was really weird" I said shaking my head, remembering back to earlier that morning.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Jenna asked.

"Well I told him I was leaving and he up to leave, but when I asked him when I would see him again he said I would see him soon" I explained to them with a puzzled look on my face.

"Well at least he wants to see you again. Is he really hot?" Monica asked with a grin. She loved boys, so of course she would ask me if he was hot.

"Yeah, he had a really wicked tattoo on his leg, like wrapped around his calf" I explained to them, trying to remember every detail of him. "And, oh my god, he had the nicest blue eyes I'd ever seen, like literally they put me in a trance" I said feeling myself being to zone out remembering his beautiful eyes.

"Wow, you have it bad" Nikki said waving her hand in front of my face.

"I do not, I've known him like two days. Plus, we're going to be gone all summer, and I don't even have a way of getting a hold of him" I said sadly.

"Well hey, he said he would see you soon, so I'm sure you will" Jenna said giving me a hug.

We finished eating and realized that it was almost four and we had to go and get ready for the concert. We headed back upstairs and got ready and then headed to the venue. We had front row center seats for the show, Monica was so excited.

**Danny's P.O.V**

"Hey Danny, did your date with Whitney go good?" Harry asked me.

"Yeah, but no" I said confused while putting on my shirt.

"What's that mean?" Tom asked.

"I like her, she's really nice, but she doesn't know I'm in McFLY" I trailed off.

"That's cool man" Dougie piped in.

"Except that he and her friends are going to our show tonight and I didn't tell her yet" I said upset with myself. I couldn't believe that I didn't tell her when I had the chance. She probably would have been excited if I told her.

"Why not dude? She's going to find out now" Tom shot back at me.

"I know, but I like that she doesn't know I'm in McFLY. It almost seems like I'm a normal guy that way" I said thinking about how it used to be before I joined McFLY.

"Yeah, but dude, maybe it won't be that bad I'm sure she'll still like you" Harry stated positively.

"I don't even know if she does… I mean, I did spill my coffee all over her" I said sarcastically making all the rest of the guys laugh.

We laughed and finished getting ready for the show. I tried to look somewhat better than I usually did knowing Whitney was going to be there. I couldn't believe I was getting so worked up over a girl like this. I never acted this way around anyone, but she is an American girl, and I can't help it. We had ten minutes before we went on, so we decided to go to the stage and check out the audience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. hope you all enjoy! **

**Review and i'll put up the next bit! thaanks! **

**Whitney's P.O.V**  
As we were standing outside the venue Nikki and I couldn't help but laugh at Jenna and Monica jumping up and down going crazy for the guys. As the doors opened we made our way inside and found our seats down in the front. When we sat down Monica decided she wanted to go out and buy a t-shirt.  
"Someone come with me" Monica begged us.  
"I am not getting up from this seat until this concert is over" I said crossing my arms sitting back down.  
"Ugh… you're no fun!" Monica said looking at me "Jenna, come with me, their party poopers!" she said pointing at Nikki and I.  
As they got up Nikki and I sat talking about everything from Danny to how fun the summer was going to be. By the time Monica and Jenna came back the lights had already dimmed and the show was beginning. I had to admit that I was excited even though I really didn't know anything about McFLY. The lights flashed and four figures ran out onto the stage. I could see one of the guys silhouettes right in front of us. As the lights turned on the whole place went crazy, I was staring up at the guy in front of us as he began to play. That can't be Danny, no way. I could feel myself not moving and all my friends staring at me.  
"Whitney, what's wrong?" Nikki asked really concerned.   
"That's Danny…" I said in awe.  
"Of course that's Danny" Monica said "And that's Dougie, Tom, and Harry" she finished pointing to each of the guys.  
"No, THAT'S Danny!" I yelled.  
"Danny Danny? Danny from today?" Jenna asked confused.  
"YES!" I screamed again.  
At this point we were all sitting back down in our seats with shocked looks on our faces. I think Danny noticed because his face went flat when he saw me. He looked me in the eye and I felt like running up on stage, but I could see the shock in his face. I couldn't stand it anymore, I stood up and walked out not even looking back. I could feel his eyes on me, but I refused to look back at him. How could he lie to me like that? And why was I getting so mad? I've only known him a few days. I just wanted to get out of there.  
**Danny's P.O.V**  
She looked so beautiful standing there with her friends. We were just about to run on stage when I saw her out there laughing with her friends. The lights dimmed and we ran out onto the stage. I knew she was right there in front of me. The lights came on and I began to play. I could feel her eyes on me, but I didn't look down at her at first. It felt great playing to her, but then I looked down at her. Her face was blank and she was now sat back in her seat. As she saw me looking at her she stood up and walked out with her friends in tow. My heart sank, I could barely continue playing. I followed her with my eyes as she rounded the corner and walked out the door. I felt myself losing all focus, I had stopped playing. Tom finally snapped me back.   
"Danny, you going to get stage fright now?" Tom said laughing into the microphone.  
"Oh yeah mate, sorry, I was just admiring all these lovely ladies" I covered up.  
I knew the guys knew that I was covering up, but the crowd didn't notice, they just screamed even louder. I was distracted throughout the entire show. I knew I messed up a million times, but it didn't bother me, all I wanted was to see her and explain everything to her.  
As we got off stage and went back into the dressing room all the guys began yelling.  
"What was your problem tonight?" Tom yelled.   
"Nothing mate, I'm fine!" I snapped back at him.  
"No you're not, you've never messed up that much before" Harry said looking over at me.  
"Yeah mate, don't tell me you were distracted by the girls, they weren't that great. No boobs tonight" Dougie said sadly making us all laugh.  
"No dude, I saw Whitney, she was in the front row" I said sitting down on the sofa taking a sip from my water bottle.  
"No way! Was that her that got up and left?" Tom asked in shock.  
"Yeah, that was her. I guess she's not very accepting of me" I said holding my head in my hands.   
"Well maybe if you would have told her that you were in the band this morning then you wouldn't have this problem" Dougie said making us all turn around and look at him "What?" he questioned us.  
"What do you do with Dougie?" I asked astounded at the logical answer he had given. The guys just laughed.   
"I need to call her" I piped up, remembering that I had her number. I pulled out my phone and called her. It rang and finally she picked up. I could hear she wasn't happy.  
"Hello" she said.   
"Whitney, it's Danny" I started to say and then 'click' the line when dead. I looked at the phone and it said that the call had ended.  
"She hung up on me" I said in shock still looking at my phone.  
"No offense dude, but I'd hang up on your too!" Harry said.  
He was right, maybe I should just wait until tomorrow to call her again, it was pretty late. We walked onto the bus and got to sleep, but I still couldn't get her off my mind.  
**Whitney's P.O.V**  
We were all sat in our hotel room pigging out on Chinese food and watching a movie.  
"I really can't believe he didn't tell me" I said breaking the silence.  
"I'm sure he was just scared of what you would think" Nikki said almost sticking up for Danny.  
"Are you on his side or what?" I questioned her.  
Just then my phone began to ring. I quickly picked it up.  
"Hello" I said in my happiest voice just in case it was my mom calling.   
"Whitney, it's Danny" he quickly said into the phone.  
I had only one response to that, and hung up on him. I slammed my phone shut and put it back down on the nightstand next to my bed.  
"Who was that?" Jenna asked looking up from her Chinese food.  
"Who do you think?" I shot back her.  
"Danny? Danny Jones called your cell phone?" Monica yelled coming over to me. I knew she was star struck.  
"Yes, and he's such a jerk I don't even want to see him again!" I said halfway meaning it. "Whitney, why does it bother you so much? I mean do you like him or something?" Nikki asked me. She could read my mind, it was amazing, but I didn't like him, I'd only known him two days.  
"No way, but I mean how rude is it to act like that?" I asked her.  
Like honestly, what he did was really rude. He basically lied to my face.  
"Whatever you say Whitney, but we're going to see them every night for the rest of the summer, so don't think you've getting away that quick" Nikki said with a grin.  
I couldn't take it anymore, I turned over and tried to fall asleep but Monica had McFLY's cd in all night which didn't really help to get Danny off my mind.

**Danny's P.O.V**  
All I could hear was Dougie screaming like a gilr in the front t.v. room. I looked down at the other guys bunks and saw they were gone so I got up to see what they were doing to Dougie.  
I opened the door and saw Dougie on the floor naked trying to hide his willy and Tom and Harry had his boxers out the front window laughing hysterically. I couldn't help but laugh myself, it was quite a sight.  
"Danny, help me out here mate!" Dougie yelped from the floor.  
"No way, I don't want to lose my shorts too" I said grabbing onto my boxers.  
I looked at the clock on the microwave, it was already three o'clock.  
"So I guess I missed breakfast. What's for dinner?" I asked the guys making each on of them stop doing what they were doing.  
"Lets go to that Chilis restaurant, real american food" Tom said laughing.  
We all agreed and got dressed while our bus driver took us to the Chilis. When we got there we walked in and found a table at the back of the restaurant.   
Whitney's P.O.V  
This morning was a little better. We sat out by the pool until around 2:30 and then decided to go and get lunch. Nikki of course suggested Chilis, since it was her favorite restaurant and there wasn't one back home in the city. We threw some clothes on over our suits and made our way over. The waitress sat us at a corner table in the front of the restaurant so we could see outside. I knew that today was going to a better day.  
**Nikki's P.O.V**  
"Whitney, come with me!" I begged her, grabbing her arm.  
"I'm not your mom, I'm not going to the bathroom with you" she laughed at me.  
I just got up and started walking towards the restrooms in the back. I went through a doorway to the back of the restaurant and took a look at the people in the back. I noticed a table with four guys sat at it, that looked strangely familiar. Oh my god, that can't be them I thought as I walked closer. It is, it's McFLY, I noticed as I walked towards there table. They would probably think I was crazy if I just walked up to them.  
"Excuse me, Hi, are you guys McFLY?" I asked nervously, they were so much more gorgeous this close.  
"Yeah, we are, what's your name?" the blonde one asked me. I couldn't stop staring at him, he was gorgeous. He had piercing blue eyes that I couldnt' stop looking into.  
"N..Nikki, and yours?" I stuttered asking him for his name.  
"Tom. Are you a fan?" he asked unsure.  
"Yes and no." I tried to explain. "I'm here with some of my friends, and one of them is a huge fan. But actually the real reason I came over here is I'm best friends with Whitney" I said noticing Danny drop his fork.  
"Is Whitney here?" he shot back eagerly.  
"Yeah, she's here, but I don't really thing going over and talking to her would be the best idea, she'll bite your head off" I said thinking about how upset Whitney was, even though she denied having any feelings for him.  
"So then what do I do, she won't answer my calls or texts" he said with a hurt expression on his face.  
"Well I have an idea how to get her to talk to you" I said as they all asked me how.  
I told them my planf ro later on that night at their show and we all exchanged numbers.  
"So then you'll call us?" Tom asked me standing up from his seat at the table.   
"Yeah, as soon as we're on our way, I better get going though" I said trying to hurry, but at the same time not wanting to leave.  
"Well I hope I see you later tonight" he said looking me straight in the eyes grinning.  
"You will, and good luck tonight" I said with a smile and turned to walk back to my table in the front.  
**Tom's P.O.V**  
I watched her walk back towards her table with her long brown hair swaying back and fourth down her back. She didn't even turn around, I knew she didn't want me the way I wanted her.  
"Dude... Tom" I finally heard Harry saying to me. I turned around and sat back down hearing all the guys laughing at me.  
"She's hot" I blurted out. I could feel my face getting red.  
"If she'd friends with Whitney she'd got to be, Whitney is amazing" Danny said beginning to day dream about Whitney. She must be something special if Danny can't keep her out of his head.  
"There better be two more hot friends for me and Harry" Dougie said laughing.  
We finished eating and I texted Nikki to see if it was okay for us to leave without the girls seeing us.  
**Nikki's P.O.V**  
As i walked back over to the girls I could see them waiting for me.  
"Jeeze, take you long enough? We thought you fell in" Whitney said sarcastically.  
"Sorry, there was a line" I said lying and i could tell that they didn't believe me.  
"Oh well, we're gonna order some dessert, do you want chocolate cake or cheese cake?" Jenna asked me as I sat down in my seat.  
"Cheese cake... duhh" I said as we all laughed and ordered two slices of cheese cake.  
My cell phone went off as the waitress brought over out dessert.  
"Who is that?" Whitney asked trying to sneak a peek at my cell phone. I looked down at my phone seeing Tom's name flashing on the screen. My stomach began to turn and my palms were sweating.  
"Oh its no one, just a friend from school" I lied looking at his text.

**Nikki, is the coast clear for us to exit?  
3 TOM**

I re-read is over and over in my head and then texted him back.

**We're just finishing dessert, 15 mins.  
3 NIK**

I couldn't stop thinking about the text. I had Tom from McFLY, one of the biggest bands in the UK texting me with a " 3TOM" at the end.   
"Are you okay Nikki?" Monica asked me. I guess my face looked pretty shocked, but I couldn't tell her the truth, especially not Monica.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, do you guys want to get back to the hotel? We should get ready for tonight" I said thinking about the plan I had made with the guys.  
"Yeah sure, hopefully tonight I'll be able to make it through the whole concert, I just won't look at Danny" Whitney said. I could tell she was still upset, and I hoped the plan would cheer her up. I knew she liked Danny, not matter how much she denied it. But ever since she broke up with her ex she has not wanted anything to do with guys or relationships in general.  
"Don't worry, tonight will be great. I promise" I said with a smile.  
We all decided to go back to the hotel and get ready for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next bit. let me know how you guys like it and i'll keep writing.**

**thanks for the reviews so far!  
**

**Danny's P.O.V  
**  
I hoped the plan that Nikki suggested would work, I really just needed to explain to Whitney even if she hated me for it, I just needed her to hear me out. I looked at my watch, it was almost seven. I walked into our dressing room with the rest of the guys to get dressed for the show.  
"Nikki texted me and told me where they're sitting" Tom said as I got even more nervous at the thought.   
"Where are they sitting?" Harry asked.  
"Section one, my side of the stage, so I call them up" Tom said grinning.   
"Alright well then we better get out there and get this started" Dougie chimed in jumping up and down. With that I grabbed my guitar and walked to the stage with the guys.

**Whitney's P.O.V  
**  
The lights were dimming and everyone started to scream. We were on the opposite side of the stage as last night. As the boys came onto the stage, everyone was screaming even Nikki. She must be beginning to like the band. I tried not to look at Danny, but it really was hard when by the end of the first song he had already found me and wouldn't take his eyes off of me. The boys ended their second song and began to talk to the audience.  
"Well this is the part of the show where we want to interact with you guys, how would a few of you like to join us on stage?" Tom yelled making all of the girls scream even louder.  
"Alright, Tom pick us found girls" Dougie then said.  
"Maybe they'll pick us" Monica yelled to us jumping up and down.  
"Maybe they will" Nikki said a little too confident.  
Tom then made his way in front of us and pointed at Nikki.  
"How about you four?" he said pointing down at us.  
"Oh my god yes, I'm yours" Jenna yelled making me laugh slightly.  
A security guard then came over and let us through the barrier and up onto the stage. Monica immediately ran down the stage to Dougie who smiled at her. Jenna ran back to Harry, we all knew about her secret crush on him, I just rolled my eyes and continued to slowly walk on the stage towards the guys. I walked towards Nikki and Tom, but then Danny yelled into the microphone.  
"What about me? Don't I get a girl?" he asked making a sad face in my direction. Without even reacting Nikki pushed me towards Danny giving Tom a sneaky grin.  
"There you go Danny, now you have yourself a pretty girl" Tom said eyeing us.  
I mouthed a 'gee thanks' to Nikki folding my arms over my chest. She looked at Tom then back and me and mouthed 'your welcome' and grinned. I knew I had to acknowledge Danny so I turned to look at him. He was standing there with sweat pouring down his face, his hair matted down and an all around mess, but at the same time the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen. I felt like no one else was in that venue just him and I. I then realized that he has me in his trance so I snapped back to reality.  
"So are we going to play or what?" Dougie then yelled into the microphone looking at Monica. Danny then began to strum on his guitar, and turned his head and whispered in my ear "Your can't still be mad at me.." and with those last words I began to dance to the music.

**Danny's P.O.V  
**  
As we played 'I've Got You' I watched her dance. I could tell she was happy. She looked beautiful just like the other day in the coffee shop. She walked over to Nikki and they began dancing together. I could see Tom's face in awe of Nikki, we could all tell that he fancied her. As we finished playing the girls continued to scream and dance.  
"Wow girls, we've never had girls dance like that" Dougie said staring at Monica.  
"Thanks girls" Tom said as a couple security guards came on stage to usher the girls back to their seats.  
Whitney came back over to me looking almost as a mess as I was. She got up on her tip toes to whisper into my ear, which wasn't much of a whisper since the crowd was screaming.   
"Thanks for the dance" she said winking and walking away. I couldn't stop watching her walk away. She kept looking back at me smiling. The whole rest of the show my eyes were fixated on her, not losing eye contact the whole time. I was falling for her and she hadn't even accepted my apology.

**Whitney's P.O.V  
**  
My eyes were glued to Danny the whole concert. Nikki kept nudging me and ginning. I was still mad at him for not telling me, but it was so hard for to look at him and be mad. Danny had a way of catching your eye and making you fall for him like he was putting a spell on you. He had me under his spell, big time.  
As the show ended we began walking outside to the parking lot in the chilly night laughing and dancing still.  
"I still can't believe they picked up" Monica said still in shock that she danced with Dougie.  
"I can't believe I got to dance with Harry, he is so gorgeous!" Jenna said grinning.  
"Nikki, Tom seemed to take a liking to you" I said laughing at her blushing face. Before she could make a comeback my phone began ringing.  
"Hello" I said still laughing at Nikki.  
"Hey, Whitney, it's Danny, please don't hang up on me again!" he said quickly into the phone.  
"Hey, I won't what's up?" I asked.  
"You girls want to meet up with us?" he said with hope in his voice.  
"Umm..." I hesitated.  
"Please" he begged. Was Danny Jones begging me to come and hang out with him? It was so unreal. I knew if we went and hung out with them it was going to change everything. Every time I looked at him he got me under his spell, and I wasn't sure if I was ready to be into someone like that again. My head was telling me to say no and just go back to the hotel with the girls, but my heart was saying something totally different.  
"I guess that would be okay" I said giving in.  
"Well where are you girls? We'll come and pick you up." he asked happily.   
"We're in the parking lot of the venue"  
"We'll be there in a minute" he said hanging up.  
I looked back at the girls who were in complete wonder of who I had been on the phone with. I explained to them what was going on and they just yelped with excitement. Just as I finished explaining we saw a big bus pull into the parking lot. I saw the doors open and Dougie walking down the steps. Monica squealed and grabbed my arm.  
"You girls coming or what?" he asked with a towel around his neck, extending his hand. Monica took his hand and jumped on the bus followed closely by Jenna. Nikki stepped on after Jenna and I took a deep breath looking at the bus and then got on. As I got up in the bus I saw the girls already sitting next to the guys they had danced with earlier that night.  
Danny walked in from the back of the bus grinning from ear to ear. He took a seat on the sofa and patted the seat next to him for me to sit next to him. I walked over to him and sat down, I could feel my face getting red and my hear starting to race.  
"So girls how did you like the show?" Harry then asked breaking the silence and making me lose my gaze on Danny.  
"You guys were so great" Monica said a little too excited making us all laugh. After a bit of talking about all of us and proper introductions being made Dougie wanted to get the night started.  
"Do you girls want a drink?" he asked standing up and walking over to a cabinet full of liquor, which made me and Nikki smile at each other.   
"Haha sure we do" Nikki said standing up to help Dougie. Nikki and I both loved to drink especially when it was free. Danny stood up and walked over to the fridge to grab a beer walking back over to me.  
"Not going to offer me a drink?" I asked standing up so I was inches away from him.  
"Oh.. uh.. I didn't-" he stuttered looking at me nervously.  
"Not doing a very good job making up for what you did" I quickly said to him grinning and walking past him to get myself a real drink.

**Danny's P.O.V  
**  
Did she seriously just do that? I think she might be cockier than me. I quietly sat down hearing Tom and Nikki laughing at me.  
"Mate, she's got you" Tom said still laughing.  
"How does she do that?" I asked Nikki watching Whitney standing at the counter with Dougie grabbing a bottle of vodka and taking a swig.  
"That's Whitney. Too cocky and confident for her own good sometimes" She said smiling.  
"What do you mean sometimes?" I questioned her.  
"Just be nice to her Danny, she's just regained all this confidence and I don't want to see her lose it again" she said looking over at Whitney with a sad face.  
"Don't worry Nikki.. I would never hurt her" I said making Nikki Smile.   
"Good mate, because otherwise this tour would be bad. I have a feeling we'll be seeing these girls quite a bit" Tom said eyeing Nikki making her giggle. They were sure to get on that was pretty obvious.  
Whitney walked back over to us already a bit tipsy. She sat down next to me and handed me the bottle of vodka she had taken from the counter.  
"No thanks, I'll stick with my Guiness" I said showing her the beer in my hand "Dougie like the vodka, why don't you ask him?" I finished pointing to Dougie who I could tell was already drunk. He was sat at the table with Monica, Jenna and Harry who all seemed to be getting on rather well. Whitney kept looking at me as if waiting for me to say something so I took a look at her and then at everyone else.  
"How about a movie?" I suggested.  
"Yeah mate" Tom said in agreement standing up.  
Everyone stood up and stumbled back to the t.v. room except for Tom and I since we were the only ones still somewhat sober. We helped Whitney and Nikki to find somewhere to sit. Jenna, Harry, Monica and Dougie were already squeezed onto the long sofa and Tom was sitting down next to Nikki on the loveseat, which left the floor or the oversized recliner for me to sit Whitney in.  
I put her in the recliner and shut the light off taking her empty vodka bottle out of her hand. I hadn't realized how much she had actually had to drink. I sat down on the floor in front of the chair and started watching the movie. I would see everyone drifting off to sleep together on the sofas. Dougie and Monica were quietly talking in the corner of the room in their own little world. Jenna and Harry were fast asleep, Jenna's head on Harry's shoulder, Tom and Nikki doing the same.  
I looked up at Whitney, she was staring wide-eyed at the t.v. totally engulfed in the movie. As I turned back around to face the t.v. I leaned my head back against the chair resting my head on her legs. I felt Whitney running her fingers through my hair slowly making me fall asleep.

**Whitney's P.O.V  
**  
I woke up really unsure of where I was. I looked around and saw Nikki and Tom asleep next to me. I looked down and saw Danny leaning against my leg with his hand in mine. I hadn't even realized that we were holding hands. I couldn't help but smile at him sleeping there. He looked so peaceful, not like the cocky guy I had been talking for the past few days.  
I really had to use the bathroom, realizing how much liquor I had actually had. I slowly and carefully stood up stepping over Danny. I quietly made my way to the back of the bus dizzily stumbling over my own feet realizing I was still some-what drunk. I finally found the bathroom in the dark.  
When I opened the door to walk out I came face to face with Danny which scared me making me fall forward into his arms. He looked me in the eye and then sat me down on a bed right outside the bathroom.  
"Are you okay?" he whispered concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just needed the restroom" I said rubbing my eyes.  
"Here, lie down here it's more comfortable" he said patting the bed we were sat on.   
"Thanks" I said sleepily.  
He stood up letting me slip under the covers. He pulled the sheets and duvet up over me tucking me in like a little kid. I could see his eyes in the dark room and the small smile playing on his lips. He slowly came down and kissed my forehead, and started to stand up. I couldn't help but grab his hand. He smiled back at me before walking out into the t.v. room. I slowly drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face, not sure if I would fully remember the special moment we shared the next morning.

**Whitney's P.O.V  
**  
I opened my eyes looking around realizing I wasn't back in the hotel room. I noticed the bunks and all the pictures and posters stuck on the walls next to each bunk. I sat up and looked down at myself, my shirt was on the floor along with my pants. Oh god I thought to myself, what happened last night? All I could recall was me with an entire bottle of vodka, which was not a good start to a story, because those stories generally end with me making a fool of myself.   
I got up out of the bed a little wobbly and a splitting headache beginning to form. I grabbed my pants and shirt and threw them back on. I made my way towards the door. Stepping out I could see everyone sitting down on the couches watching t.v. staring up at me.  
"Morning sleepy head" Jenna said to me smiling.  
"ughh" I grunted at her trying to shield my eyes from the sun coming in the windows.  
"Want some advil hun?" Nikki asked me concerned.  
"Yeah, Danny's got some in the kitchen, he's making toast.. go ask him for some" Tom said nudging Nikki.   
"Thanks guys" I said sarcastically glaring at them making my way up front to the kitchen area. I walked through the doorway to see Danny standing at the counter puting some toast in the toaster. He was standing there in just his sweatpants which made me momentarily forget all about my splitting headache and the dizzy spells I was having. He noticed me standing there watching him and he flinched.  
"Oh, hey, didn't see you there" he said with excitement in his voice.  
"Yeah.. sorry.. Tom said I could ask you for advil?" I said putting my head in my hands. He could hear him reaching into the cabinet fishing for the bottle of advil. He took out a glass of water and filled it up puting it and two advil down in front of me.  
"ehh.. thanks Danny" I said as happily as I could at the moment.  
"No problem. Rough night then?" he asked.  
"What? you don't remember either?" I asked shocked.  
"No.. I do.. but from the sound of things you don't remember anything" he said almost disappointed.  
"I remember carrying around an entire bottle of vodka" I said thinking.  
"Well at least you remember that much" he said.  
"And I do remember falling asleep in that chair" I said finally placing things together. "but I don't remember getting into that bunk" I said unsure of how that happened. I hoped I hadn't just taken one of the guys bunks.  
"Yeah.. you had to use the bathroom and when you came out last night I just gave you my bed.. thought it would be a bit more comfortable for you" he said trailing off. I looked at him realizing again what his beautiful eyes did to me even when he was looking sad like he was at the moment. Then all of a sudden we smelled something burning.  
"Oh shit, Danny! the toast!" I yelled to him. He tried grabbing the toast but ended up burning his hand and dropping the toaster at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long. I hope i still have some readers out there. I'll keep adding to this. Gotta get back in the swing of writing again.**

**enjoy. comment please!**

**Chapter 4.**

**Danny's P.O.V.**

Not only did the toast burn me but of course the toaster had to come crashing down and land on my foot, just my luck. I had no idea what hurt more my foot or my finger. When someone tells you to never stick your fingers inside the toaster to retrieve your toast, listen to them. Before I could even process the situation Whitney was grabbing my wrist and pulling me toward the sink. She turned the cold water on and shoved my hand under it.

"Cold water will stop the swelling" she said in a panic while inspecting my hands. As soon as she realized that I'd calmed down she mellowed out a bit.

"Sorry I got worked up there, I just hate when people get hurt" she shyly admitted still holding onto my hand to make sure I didn't pull it from beneath the water. "Thank god there was no blood, otherwise I'd have been on the floor" she laughed.

"Don't worry, I'd never let you hit the floor" I winked at her making her blush.

By now my hand was almost numb from being under the freezing cold water. "Think I'm good to take my hand out?" I asked making her quickly release her grip on me.

"Oh yeah-sor-I just…" stumbling over her words she grabbed a towel and handed it to me.

"Don't worry about it, I just kind of need this hand for tonight" I laughed, imitating my guitar playing. We both snickered and cleaned up the kitchen and finished the toast. She did most of the work because she said 'we don't need any more kitchen equipment on the floor this morning'. Looking at her from the small kitchen table by the window I couldn't help but admire her. She was so fiercely independent and I had a feeling she didn't take crap from anyone, but at the same time she looked so sweet and calm and she stood there buttering the toast.

I stood up quickly and got close by her side, making her jump a bit. I grabbed her waist as if to pull her back after she jumped, but I quickly released her. She just looked up at my and slid a plate of toast in between us.

"Here" she said handing me the Advil, "you'll definitely need this more than I will" she laughed with a wink and took off towards everyone else in the TV. room. I stalled just standing there in the kitchen in awe of this girl. I honestly couldn't wait to spend every minute of this tour with her.

**Tom's P.O.V.**

As Whitney walked back into the room I looked up at her goofy grin and nudged Nikki. Nikki nudged me back when she noticed Danny walk in a few steps after with the same goofy grin on his face. We both just burst out laughing taking everyone off guard.

"Forget it" Nikki laughed holding her stomach and leaning on me.

"So what's up for today?" I asked looking at the rest of the group.

"Well we need to get back to the hotel and pack out stuff up to get back on the road, Philly tonight right?" Jenna asked looking at Harry.

"Yeah, Philly, the windy city!" he exclaimed. The girls burst out laughing and we all just looked at them as if they had 12 heads.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Philly is not the windy city, Chicago is, you nutter!" she corrected him, giving him a light poke in the chest. He grabbed her finger, "nutter? Who are you calling a nutter? And where did you pick up nutter anyways?" he looked at her flabbergasted.

"Monica taught me, duh." she exclaimed a matter of factly.

"Yeah, I spent the past year at Oxford" she said quietly blushing.

We all looked at her in surprise, but not as much as Dougie was. "You mean you were in England for the past year? Right near me? And I never saw you?" he asked so confused. He looked so hurt, as if she intentionally went to Oxford for university without telling him.

"Doug, I bet you passed her a time or two on the tube" I pointed out.

"Oh no, she would have tackled him if she saw him anywhere in that city" Whitney said laughing, "actually I bet she did a bit of 'McFly hunting' which she was there, didn't you Monica?" she finished looking over at Monica.

We all let out a laugh when she said "Yes, guilty. But I couldn't help it, look at them!"

We continued chatting while we drove back to the girls' hotel to drop them off. As everyone began to file off the bus saying goodbye and exchanging numbers, I grabbed Nikki before she could sneak off.

"Thanks for last night" I said looking her dead in the eye. She blushed and grabbed my hand softly.

"No, thank you. You saved my friend from being a miserable piece of work for the whole trip" she said turning to leave the bus, but quickly she turned back kissing me on the cheek and said "oh, and for that" she winked and skipped off the bus leaving me to recollect my thoughts. All she had done was kiss me on the cheek, so many girls did that, why was it so different with her?

"I'm falling for this girl worse than Dan is for Whitney" I exclaimed grabbing my head.

**Nikki's P.O.V.**

Amazing. Simply amazing. I don't think I've ever grinned as much as I have in the past day. I skipped past the girls as we made our way into the hotel.

"Whoa whoa whoa…" Whitney said putting her arms out to pull me back down to reality. "What is with this skipping?" she asked pointing at me while making a really disgusted face. I laughed and just kissed her on the cheek. She knew exactly what I meant and started squealing and jumping up and down.

"You kissed him? Just now?" she yelled as we got in the elevator still squealing. Jenna and Monica both had their jaws on the floor as I laughed.

"Just on the cheek, but hey, I have to be a little mysterious right?" I said trying to be flirty, which was totally unsuccessful.

Whitney laughed looking at me with a quizzical brow, "You flirt, that's like your best move yet. Did you leave him standing there with his jaw on the floor like Jenna and Monica's are?" she laughed again pointing to the girls still looking shocked and in awe.

"I hope so, I didn't even turn to look back" I said as I pulled the key out and stepped out of the elevator.

"Kiss and tell anyone?" Whitney asked looking at the three of us. We all shook our heads, disappointedly. "Well hey, we've got to take our time, we've got all summer, we do want to have some fun with these boys right?" she grinned. We just laughed in response knowing full well that we were going to make this the best summer of our lives.

**Whitney's P.O.V.**

As we got back the room and all got showered and ready to make the two and a half hour drive to Philly my phone beeped. I ran over and bounced on the bed to retrieve it from the nightstand.

**Chk the front desk b4 u leave**

**Danny**

I smiled, wanting to run downstairs right then, but knowing I still needed to get dressed. So I responded back.

**Present?**

**xo Whit**

**yes, for all of u. we'll c u tonight**

**Danny**

Another huge smile graced my face and I put my phone back down to finish charging and to go get dressed, all the while thinking about what he could have left for all of us at the front desk.

As we finally got our bags packed and checked the room once more for everything, we made our way down to the lobby and gave the valet our ticket to get the car. I told the girls I had to run to the desk to return the keys, but little did they know I was picking up Danny's gift as well. I asked the receptionist if anyone dropped anything off for me and she handed me an envelope with my name on it. I squealed and ran back over to the girls.

I saw the car pull up and waited to open the envelope until we got in the car. As I peeled back the tab I was smiling ear to ear. I looked inside and pulled out four backstage passes for tonight's show. I couldn't help but scream almost running Monica off the road completely.

"What are you screaming about?" she yelled back at me. I held up the tickets so she could see them in the rear view mirror. She squinted her eyes, and then widened them quickly, knowing exactly what I was holding in my hands. We all screamed, not knowing how much more excitement we could take for the day.


End file.
